Corazón de chocolate
by Mariclast
Summary: Mientras unos reciben chocolates de amor, otros los reciben de compromiso o amistad, pero la cuestión es: ¿cuál exactamente fue el que recibió cada uno? Parejas: SenHaku, Chruri, Tairiha. AU. Especial del día de San Valentín.


_**Corazón de chocolate**_

**Disclaimer:** Dr. Stone y sus personajes son propiedad de Riichiro Inagaki y Boichi, yo no pretendo ni puedo sacar bienes lucrativos de parte de su obra, solo utilizo sus personajes para mi entretenimiento y el vuestro.

Había un gran revuelo alrededor, y eso se podía notar incluso a mil kilómetros de distancia. Sin importar hacia qué lado mirara, siempre se repetían las mismas escenas: chicas dándoles chocolates a chicos, a veces muy directas, a veces algo tímidas, y estos siempre recibiéndolos con buen humor (algunos incluso hasta demasiado). Debido a la casi infinita repetición de estas escenas frente a su vista, su expresión de aburrimiento y molestia eran cada vez más marcadas. Ugh, definitivamente, este era (para él) el día más molesto de todo el año.

Sus planes para este día no han cambiado nada desde la primaria: irse derechito a su casa nada más se acabe el horario escolar, para así no tener que soportar el aura melosa que inundaba en campus en esta fecha; sin embargo, antes de eso, tendría que pasar por el laboratorio a recoger un encargo, pero eso no debería llevarle mucho tiempo.

Aun en horario de clase, las tranquilas y disciplinadas aulas rebosaban de una fuerte emoción reprimida y algún que otro intercambio de notas secretas. Esto también le resultaba molesto, pero al menos podía soportarlo mejor. A pesar de su pasión por el estudio, hoy específicamente se hallaba intranquilo, casi contando las horas que pasaban y que faltaban para el llegar de la tarde, todo con tal de entretener su cerebro en algo más interesante que percibir aquella molesta realidad llena de ¨romanticismo¨.

Lo que para él era todo un martirio, sus amigos lo estaban pasando de forma distinta, una **MUY** distinta. Ambos jóvenes se encontraban también intranquilos, pero dicha intranquilidad era en otro sentido y los había estado ¨torturando¨ desde hace varios días antes…¨Día de San Valentín¨-solo por el simple hecho de saber que esa fecha llegaba, les daba a los chicos esperanza o desesperación, haciéndolos esperar con ansias o entristecerse ante la duda de si ese año recibirían algún chocolate, aunque fueran solo por obligación. Sin embargo, en el caso de Taiju y Chrome esto era algo más…complicado.

Mientras que Taiju se moría de ganas por recibir algún chocolate por parte de Yuzuriha, y le daban ligeros ataques de tristeza al pensar en la posibilidad de que no los recibiera o viera a alguien más recibirlos, Chrome estaba seguro de que no recibiría nada, pues con la cantidad de fans que Ruri tenía, en conjunto con la estricta vigilancia de su padre (el director), le daban a esta cero libertad para dar esos regalos (pues de hacerlo, tened por seguros que ocurriría una guerra dentro del mismo campus). No habían encontrado nada en los armarios de sus uwabaki (zapatos de interior) al llegar ni tampoco en sus pupitres, por lo que las primeras oportunidades ya se habían perdido, lo cual no alzaba las esperanzas de cambiar a lo largo del día. Al pensar en ello, ambos no pudieron evitar soltar un suspiro de cansancio.

Tras un buen tiempo que casi les pareció eterno (sobre todo al más listo), llegó la hora del almuerzo. Por mucho que le hubiera gustado a Senku encerrarse en el laboratorio para almorzar y así alejarse del ¨amor¨ en el aire, ello estaba prohibido y él mejor que nadie sabía las consecuencias que podría traer al mismo si rompía dicha regla. Sin una mejor opción a mano, el peliblanco se conformó con almorzar junto a sus camaradas en uno de los jardines exteriores del campus, pues ya fuera dentro del aula o en la azotea, el ambiente ¨dulce¨ era muy espeso.

Para pesar del propio Senku, la hora del almuerzo se esfumó diez billones de veces más rápido de lo que había tardado en llegar, y dejó a los tres jóvenes con cierta inquietud: hoy en todo el día no habían visto a ninguna de sus amigas, las cuales solían acompañarles en esta clase de momentos. El no verlas la mayor parte del día en sí no era algo raro, ya que no compartían clase con ninguna de ellas, pero el hecho de que las mismas no hubieran dado siquiera un saludo a lo largo de los momentos libres de esa mañana, era algo de lo que preocuparse. De no ser por la inevitable llamada de vuelta a las aulas que la campana representaba, y por la ayuda de las frases tranquilizadoras de su amigo peliblanco, ambos jóvenes (Taiju y Chrome) hubieran ido corriendo a saber lo que les pasaba.

Así, ahora entre más preocupación que nada, los morochos tuvieron que soportar el pasar de otras largas horas en espera de la hora de salida. Solo sería entonces que, por fin, llegara la hora de la verdad.

**-Donde Taiju-**

Nada más tocar la campana del final de las clases, nuestro querido grandullón recogió sus cosas y caminó súper rápido (pues correr estaba prohibido) hasta el club de Manualidades. Abrió la puerta de par en par e hizo una entrada quizás demasiado ruidosa (que asustó un poco a los ahí presentes), preguntando por Yuzuriha. Tímidamente y aun algo sorprendida, una miembro del club se le acercó y le explicó que Yuzuriha había salido de ahí hace un par de minutos, diciendo que tenía algo importante que hacer y que dijo hacia dónde iba. Esta respuesta descolocó un poco a Taiju.

(¿Algo importante que hacer? …¿Qué será? …No me comentó nada de eso… ¿¡N-No será que-!?)-su mente alarmada se imaginó por un momento la fatídica ¨posible¨ escena, la cual, a pesar de ser solo una simple fantasía, le era bastante dolorosa.

Tras disculparse por su ruidosa intromisión, Taiju salió a buscarla, pero por mucho que recorrió la escuela de arriba para abajo, no lograba encontrarla. Bueno, eso era de esperarse, ya que prácticamente la buscaba a lo loco y ni siquiera tenía una pista de su paradero. Casi un par de horas después, Taiju caminaba hacia el armario de sus zapatos cansado, con la cabeza baja y arrastrando los pies.

-Wow, e-esto, ¿estás bien, Taiju-kun? Pareces muy cansado-el reconocer de esa suave y preocupada voz, hizo que este levantara con sorpresa la cabeza.

\- ¡Yuzuriha! –exclamó este con energía y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, redujo la distancia entre los dos y la tomó por los hombros- ¿¡Dónde estabas!? ¿¡Estás bien!? ¡Te he estado buscando! ¿¡Te pasó algo malo!? –dijo este con rapidez a la par que (sin querer) la movía, dejando escapar toda su caótica energía y emoción.

-…T-Taiju-kun, me mareo…-detalló ella con sus ojos vueltos un par de remolinos.

\- ¡AH, PERDÓN! –paró este inmediatamente, sintiéndose culpable por dejarse llevar tanto y sin darse cuenta.

-No-no, la culpa en parte es mía por hacerte preocupar tanto-correspondió ella también con algo de culpabilidad, sosteniendo su cabeza con una mano para tratar de apaciguar el mareo-Aunque tú también me tenías preocupada Taiju-kun, después de todo, te he estado esperando todo este tiempo.

\- ¿Eh? –expresó él, con la mente en blanco ante esta frase- ¿En serio?

-En serio-afirmó ella con ente una pequeña y tímida risa y una dulce sonrisa-Aunque te llamaba no contestabas, así que temí que algo malo te hubiera pasado.

\- ¡Ah, tengo el móvil en la mochila! –se dio cuenta por fin de ese pequeño detalle, el cual, en conjunto con su apuro en buscarla, habían hecho que no se percatara de nada-Perdón por eso, Yuzuriha-volvió a disculparse, muy arrepentido de su falta de conciencia sobre las cosas que pasaban a su alrededor.

\- ¡No-no, no te preocupes, no me molestó! -respondió ella rápidamente, no queriendo hacerle sentirse tan culpable-Ya se hecho muy tarde así que debo irme, pero quería darte esto a toda costa-expresó con algo de pena mientras sacaba algo de su propia mochila.

Ante la mirada incrédula del grandullón, surgió de repente una bolsita mediana de color rojo con puntos blancos, la cual su punta estaba atada con un lindo y pequeño moño blanco, y de este colgaba también una pequeña tarjeta.

-E-Esto es…-al grandullón no le salían las palabras y solo miraba asombrado la bolsita que ahora sostenía entre sus manos.

-B-Bueno, yo…-la castaña pareció ser consumida de repente por la pena-… ¡ya me voy! ¡Nos vemos mañana, Taiju-kun! –expresó ella con algo de dificultad, mientras salía prácticamente corriendo de allí en pos de ocultar su propio rojo color.

Por un par de minutos, Taiju permaneció ido en el aire, pero al volver, no pudo evitar dar varios ruidosos saltos de alegría, con lágrimas en los ojos. Rápidamente al llegar a su casa, el grandullón subió al segundo piso y en la privacidad de su cuarto, abrió por fin el presente que tanto había querido abrir desde que se le fue entregado. Con mucho cuidado para no destrozar el lindo moño, Taiju abrió la bolsita y encontró en ella unas galletas de chocolate con forma de oso. La tarjeta decía: ¨Espero que sigamos llevándonos bien, Taiju-kun¨. Aun solo con esas simples palabras, Taiju se sentía extremadamente feliz, hasta tal punto, que nada más le importaba. Al poco rato, llamó a Senku y le contó todo lo ocurrido, más alegre y enérgico que nunca, y en toda la noche, ni el sueño, pudo borrar su amplia sonrisa.

**-Donde Chrome-**

Al sonar por fin la campana de final de clase, Chrome puso rumbo directo a la sala del consejo estudiantil. Calmando el apuro e intranquilidad que le provocaban sus inquietudes sobre el paradero de Ruri, Chrome llamó a la puerta y entró lo más educada y tranquilamente posible a la sala. Encontró allí al resto de los miembros del consejo estudiantil, pero no a Ruri. Al preguntar por ella, la vicepresidenta le aclaró que hoy a Ruri le habían permitido irse temprano porque tenía un asunto que atender, asunto que él no tenía idea de cuál era. Más preocupado aún, Chrome sacó su teléfono y se dispuso a llamarla, sin embargo, fue sorprendido por una llamada de ella antes de siquiera llegar él a la lista de contactos.

\- Hola, ¿Ruri? ¿Dónde estás? ¿Estás bien? –le preguntó este con la mayor calma posible al tomar la llamada, sin importar que en realidad él en sí mismo no estuviera tan calmado.

-Tranquilo, Chrome, estoy bien, no hay de qué preocuparse-le aclaró ella apaciblemente, notando el estado del mismo y queriendo calmarlo- ¿Sigues en la escuela?

-Am, ¿sí? ¿Por qué preguntas? –correspondió él confuso por el sentido de la pregunta.

-Ah, e-esto…-de repente su voz se oyó nerviosa, aunque él no pudo distinguir si fue por su culpa o alguna otra causa desconocida-…C-Chrome, podrías… ¿podrías por favor venir al parque Aobara? –indagó ella con algo de dificultad, cambiando súbitamente el tema para escapar de la respuesta a esa duda.

\- ¿Eh? –dijo él desubicado por completo a causa de esa petición-Está bien, pero… ¿por qué? ¿No tenías un asunto que atender? –detalló él aún más confuso por el giro que estaban tomando los acontecimientos.

-Am, ah… -el nerviosismo y la dificultad para hablar regresaron a su voz-… ¡Después te digo, por ahora solo ven y trata de no tomar rutas concurridas! –la débil fuerza con la que salían sus palabras a causa de su extremada pena y nervios, le daban a Chrome mucha intriga.

-Ah… ¿vale? -aceptó él sin más, no queriendo incordiarla más.

-Ah, bien, ¡aquí te espero! -fue lo último que dijo ella antes de colgar, siendo ahora sus palabras más relajadas y alegres.

Con expresión confusa, Chrome apagó y guardó su móvil, no entendiendo realmente el por qué detrás de todo ese misterio. El parque Aobara quedaba algo lejos de la escuela, su área era bastante tranquila y no había prácticamente nadie (o al menos ningún conocido en especial) del campus que viviera por aquella zona, por lo que al pasar por áreas no muy concurridas (justo como le había pedido Ruri), Chrome se sintió casi como si estuviera caminando por una ciudad fantasma, debido a la falta de transeúntes. No quería hacer esperar mucho a Ruri, así que apresuró un poco su paso (pero no llegó a correr como tal). Gracias a ello, apenas unos veinte minutos después de haber salido de la escuela, pudo llegar a su destino.

\- ¡Ruri! –la saludó apenas la vio sentada en uno de los bancos del parque-Lo siento, ¿te hice esperar mucho?

\- ¡No-no, para nada! –le alivió ella al verle llegar-Disculpa por pedirte que vinieras aquí tan de repente, Chrome, pero pensé que aquí no habría problemas-se disculpó ella con su característico tono educado.

\- ¿Problemas? –repitió él desubicado, pero dicha palabra, tras unos segundos después, le hizo hacerse una serie de muy malas ideas- ¿¡Qué problemas!? ¿¡Te pasó algo, Ruri!? –indagó él muy preocupado, tomándola por los hombros y viéndola directamente a los ojos.

\- ¡N-No-no-no, no es nada, no me ha pasado nada! –lo tranquilizó ella rápidamente, aunque sus palabras denotaban su aparente nerviosismo y un ligero rubor cubría sus mejillas.

Tras un pequeño tiempo de mirarla fijamente en confirmación de la verdad tras sus palabras, Chrome la soltó, aunque al igual que ella, sus mejillas se coloraron un poco por culpa de sus propias y apresuradas acciones. Al ser por fin libre de nuevo, Ruri dio un pequeño suspiro de alivio y profirió ahora más tranquila:

-No era a eso a lo que me refería.

-Y, ¿a qué te referías entonces? –pregunta curiosa de oro, la cual, de no ser por su despiste, sería completamente innecesaria.

\- ¿Eh? Am, bueno, yo…-otra vez regresó el nerviosismo a su voz, solo que ahora, él podía ver físicamente la dificultad que le resultaba soltar esas palabras, hasta tal punto de que le esquivaba la mirada y sus mejillas eran más coloradas-… ¡En fin, s-solo quería darte esto! –expresó con pena y apresuradamente le extendió una bolsa de cartón azul con rayas blancas.

Chrome miró curioso la bolsa por un momento antes de tomarla, pero antes de poder formular una nueva pregunta, Ruri le dijo:

-Lo siento mucho, pero debo irme ya a la escuela de repaso-y tras una ligera reverencia salió corriendo por un camino distinto por el que él había venido-Cuídate por el camino, ¡nos vemos mañana! –fueron sus últimas palabras de despedida al alejarse.

Por un momento, Chrome solo vio a Ruri desaparecer por el camino. De no ser porque la misma tenía unos reflejos físicos casi a la par que los de su hermana, él la hubiera seguido y tratado de acompañarla a casa para evitar cualquier posible peligro, pero lastimosamente, ese no era el caso.

Curioso por el contenido de aquella bolsa, Chrome se sentó un momento en un banco y sacó el contenido de la misma…pero quedó embobado inmediatamente después de hacerlo. Dentro de la bolsa había una bolsita mediana plástica transparente, cuya punta estaba atada en un moño azul del cual colgaba también una pequeña tarjeta. Sacó la bolsita transparente para poder apreciar mejor su contenido, y entonces, vio que estaba llevaba adentro unos cuantos muffins de chocolate con azúcar glas polvoreada sobre ellos. Leyó detenidamente el mensaje escrito en la tarjeta, el cual decía: ¨Este será nuestro pequeño secreto, ¿entendido, Chrome? ¨.

Inevitablemente, una plena sonrisa se formó en sus labios, por el grato sentimiento de aquel regalo tan deseado, pero a la vez nada esperado. Guardó nuevamente todo dentro de la bolsa de cartón y se dirigió a su casa a paso ligero, tarareando para sí mismo una conocida tonada, sonriendo con ganas de llegar pronto para poder disfrutarlos. Por muy difícil que le fuera, se había prometido guardar con todas sus fuerzas ese secreto, hasta el día en que el mismo, pudiera dejar de serlo.

**-Donde Senku-**

Justo como lo había planeado, el peliblanco se dirigió a recoger lo debido al laboratorio de ciencias. Tenía muchas ganas de dejar el campus lo más pronto posible, pero teniendo en cuenta lo ocurrido con las chicas, él también necesitaba una respuesta clara a la pregunta de su ¨desaparición¨ momentánea en este día. Sus planes consistían en llamar a cada una, y si eso no le funcionaba, solo tenía que preguntar por ellas en sus respectivos clubes. Si acaso eso también fallaba (lo cual deseaba que no pasara), ya tendría que hablar con sus respectivos compañeros de clase. Solo deseaba no llegar a un punto tan crítico que tuviera que ir a hablar con el director, pero realmente no pensaba que tuviera que llegar tan lejos, después de todo, si el tema fuera de ese nivel, ya el mismo director (como padre protector de sus hijas que era) hubiera hecho algún movimiento.

Sin embargo, era imprescindible que recogiera primero aquel pedido de su laboratorio, ya que así, una vez disipara sus dudas con respecto a esa cuestión, no tendría que perder más tiempo y podría irse derecho a casa. A paso firme, decidido y quizás solo un poco apresurado, Senku caminó por los ahora no tan silentes pasillos del campus hasta quedar por fin enfrente de la puerta del laboratorio. Antes de abrirla, algo llamó su atención: por el vidrio de la puerta, se podía notar la silueta de una figura, indicando así que ya había alguien adentro. La pregunta exacta era: ¿quién?

Este día específicamente, era un día libre (por así decirlo) para los miembros del club de ciencias, debido a la indisponibilidad de su presidente y la emoción de los demás miembros con respecto a esta fecha. Por ello, todos los miembros del club quedaban (lógicamente) descartados. Bien podría ser algún otro estudiante ajeno al club, pero entonces, ¿para qué meterse expresamente dentro del laboratorio al ver que no hay nadie en él? Sin importar que clase de razones posibles pensara, todas solo olían a problemas.

Tras quedarse mirando un poco más a la misteriosa figura y sus mínimos movimientos por un par de minutos, Senku por fin se decidió a abrir la puerta y encarar a aquel intruso. Lastimosamente, aquella persona ahí presente, era de todo menos un intruso.

-Hey, te tardaste-le saludó Kohaku con simpleza al verlo pasar.

\- ¿Se puede saber qué haces tú aquí? –indagó el joven científico con cierto tono de reproche y tras cruzarse de brazos prosiguió diciendo-Además de eso, ¿dónde han estado tú y las demás en este día?

-Ah, bueno, eso…Eso es un gran secreto-respondió ella con una sonrisa ladina, llevando un dedo hacia su boca en señal de ¨Shhh¨ y dando un pequeño guiño.

-Eso no es una respuesta aceptable-detalló este, con un tic en una ceja y una media sonrisa algo forzada, todo ante el gesto dado por ella-Ah, en fin, me bastará con solo saber que no les pasó nada malo. Al menos ya con eso no tengo que pensar más en el peor escenario-comentó en un suspiro de resignación, dejando atrás su pose tensa para dirigirse al armario y tomar el paquete pedido.

\- ¿Estabas tan preocupado por nosotras? –preguntó ella curiosa y algo incrédula, siguiéndolo con la mirada. Le era imposible imaginarlo tan inquieto por ellas.

\- ¿Qué? ¿Esperabas que no lo estuviera? –replicó él con simpleza-Vaya, que buena persona te debo de parecer-expuso este sarcástico.

\- ¡P-Pues al menos trata de demostrar lo contrario más a menudo! –quejó ella, todavía recostada contra la mesa principal del laboratorio (misma que usaba el profesor cuando había allí clase de ciencias con algún grupo), aunque el tono de sus palabras la hacían sonar su enfado como algo infantil.

-Ya veremos-solo contestó él tras meter el paquete en su mochila. Terminada su acción, él se acercó de nuevo a ella y sin más le dijo- ¿Y bien?

\- ¿Eh? ¿Qué? –expresó ella desubicada por la pregunta.

-Si has venido aquí desde tan temprano hasta el punto de saltarte las prácticas del club, debe ser porque tienes algo que hablar conmigo, ¿verdad? –detalló ahora más serio.

-H-Hoy no tenemos práctica. El profesor se fracturó la cadera-le aclaró ella, pero su tono, aunque trataba de mostrarse lo más serio, natural y simple posible, se veía en cierta forma perturbado por la expresión del otro.

-Aun así, eso no cambia el punto de que has venido y esperado todo este rato por mí-remarcó este.

Sin saber qué más decir, Kohaku desvió la mirada hacia otro lado. Rayos, ante él todo parecía un libro abierto. Tras un par de minutos de silencio bajo su mirada analítica, Senku terminó por soltar un suspiro de cansancio y le extendió la mano.

-Venga, ya dámelo y terminemos con esto rápido, que no tengo toda la tarde-dijo con simpleza.

\- ¿QUÉ? –repitió ella y le miró extrañada.

-Me esperas en un lugar que sabes que no va a venir nadie más por hoy, te niegas a responder directamente mis preguntas, no te mueves de tu puesto ocultando algo a tus espaldas. En serio, no hay que ser un genio para saberlo-explicó él con desgano.

Ese tono de ligero fastidio que podía percibir en su voz, la hicieron enojar un poco.

\- ¿Ah sí? Pues perfecto-expresó ella con una sonrisa algo forzada y el ceño fruncido, para después darle de una forma bastante brusca (lo suficiente para desestabilizarlo un momento, pero no para hacerlo caer) aquello que efectivamente hasta el momento escondía tras de sí-Si lo tiras, se lo das a alguien más o no te lo comes, date por muerto-dijo esta en un tono entre frío, serio y lo más tranquilamente enojado posible (su mirada incluso daba un poco de miedo).

Y así, sin más acción, hecho o palabra, ella salió del laboratorio (aunque llevando todavía en sí esa aura de furia reprimida). Tras medio minuto de recuperación por el ¨susto¨ pasado, Senku miró el objeto dado: una cajita rectangular algo alargada, de color verde claro, decorada únicamente por un lazo blanco, y tras un nuevo suspiro de cansancio, metió la cajita en su mochila y se fue por fin a casa. Al llegar a su hogar, se dedicó a hacer sus tareas diarias (ya que vivía ahora solo) y más tarde, tras cenar, recibió una llamada de Taiju. Le escuchó atentamente y se alegró por la tremenda felicidad que este desbordaba ahora, no pudiendo evitar sonreír ante el pensamiento de que cada vez más, sus mejores amigos daban un paso a una futura relación.

Cuando por fin la llamada de Taiju terminó, su curiosidad le llamó a abrir la milagrosa excepción que había aceptado por primera vez en su vida en esa fatídica fecha. Con cuidado lo sacó de la mochila, pues quién sabe qué clase de ¨sorpresa¨ maliciosa podría aparecerle cuando menos se lo esperara. Desató lentamente el lazo y abrió la tapa, descubriendo así por fin su contenido: unos chocolates en forma (clásica) de estrella.

Con simpleza, tomó uno de la caja y lo observó detenidamente. Por la forma exacta y marca que estos tenían sobre sí, confirmó que no eran chocolates caseros, por lo que suspiró aliviado. Con eso sus posibilidades de salir intoxicado se había reducido prácticamente a cero. Volvió a mirarlo a detalle por medio minuto más, antes de por fin atreverse a darle un mordisco. Por el color y el olor que estos emanaban, sabía que estaban hechos de chocolate negro, pero su amargo sabor fue un paso más allá del esperado, por lo que le hizo dar una ligera mueca.

Al mirar nuevamente la cajita, pudo notar una tarjeta oculta en el reverso de la tapa. La tomó en sus manos y la leyó: ¨Es muy amargo, ¿cierto? Pero tiene más beneficios de los que te puedas imaginar, a pesar de su amargura. No te recuerda a alguien, ¿Senku? ¨. Por la forma en la que estaba escrito el mensaje, pudo imaginarla decirlo e incluso reírse algo burlona entre sus frases, y ello, lo llevó a reír un poco también.

-No puedo combatir contra esa lógica-expresó entre una simple sonrisa.

Ahora más consciente y acostumbrado al sabor, Senku terminó la primera de las tres estrellas que contenía la caja y guardó el resto en el refrigerador. Puede que hubiera prometido no dejar nada y que el chocolate negro fuera muy saludable, pero sinceramente, el comerlas todas sería demasiado pedirle por hoy. Aunque, sin duda, este día se convertiría en un amargo pero dulce recuerdo.

**FIN**


End file.
